A modern computing apparatus can be programmed to process complex operations in response to related events, such as transmitting a message in response to an event under certain conditions.
However, programming a computing device generally requires skills in computer programming; and designing a computer program requires domain knowledge in the area of the application of the computing device. It is a time consuming process to design a program, request programmers to code the program, and employ testers to test the coded program, before the coded program can be launched for services.
When the requirements of an application of the computing device change, or a different application is requested, the time and labor intensive operations need to be repeated to program the computing device.